A Mother's Love
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Virginia may not be the mother you wish she could be, but it doesn't have to be a mother who feels that love… Mother's Day Fiction Genis and Raine


**A Mother's Love**

_Author Note: This is a Mother's Day fic starring Genis- and Raine._

* * *

He heard them talking, long before the actual date. Words of excitement, and joy… Secret planning and plotting… whispers and exclamations…

Only two days, now. He had been counting it down slowly as the other students of the small Iselian schoolhouse marked it off on their notebooks, scribbling in small ideas for a fun-filled weekend.

He never did understand Mother's Day. Why was there one supposedly _special_ day for the woman who had spent so many years revolving her life around…you?

Shouldn't every day be "Mother's Day", then? But everyone made such a big deal about the holiday… passing notes and lists to other students during Raine's lectures. Notes that had written ideas for that one weekend. Ideas for activities… food… and sometimes presents.

"Genis?"

It was Lloyd, a small smile on his normally exuberant face. He ran his hand through his dark hair, then set it on the table in front of them.

"Are you okay, Genis? You haven't touched your food," the young man said.

_How can I be 'okay'… when everyone else is making such a big deal about a day that they only celebrate once a year… even though they should be lucky their mothers' even care for them…_

But he only let, "I'm fine, Lloyd," slip through.

The swordsman didn't appear to be taken aback. "I understand, Genis," he told him as he let his hand rest on Genis' shoulder. "I mean, I can kinda understand… The only difference between us is that my mom's dead."

"Mine is, too," Colette said slowly, carrying a tray with her lunch on it.

"Mine might as well be…" the half-elf muttered, glaring at the untouched soup in front of him.

"Genis…you shouldn't say that," the blonde interjected, her eyes downcast. "Virginia may not be the mother you wish she could be, but a mother's love doesn't have to be…uhm…" she thought for a moment before continuing. "It doesn't have to be a _mother_ who feels that love… Right, Lloyd?"

The brown-haired youth nodded. "Yeah! Besides, Virginia didn't even raise you…"

* * *

It was early… The sun was just starting to rise over the hills in the east as he lit the fire in their small kitchen.

She would walk into the room in approximately half-an-hour, as she was quite an early riser. But the breakfast would be finished in twenty-five minutes… the table would be set with their best cutlery… and that one single red rose would be sitting in the crystal vase in the center of their kitchen table, a white and red ribbon tied in a neat bow around the neck.

Blueberry pancakes…her favorite. He had worked hard on finding and experimenting in the last two days to find the best-tasting recipe.

Time passed quickly, and before he knew it, the pancakes were finished, and he was flipping them onto the two plates sitting across from one another. The butter was ready, a dull knife sitting beside it, and the syrup was the best he could find. Juice glasses filled to the brim with fruit juice nearly completed the picture.

He heard her bedroom door creak open, and her soft steps as she padded down the hall. She peeked into the kitchen, her eyes adjusting to the dim candlelight as she made an attempt to smooth down her wayward hair.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the vase with the red rose in it, and she noticed a card propped up against it, the words on the cover bringing a smile to her face.

_"Happy Mother's Day For Someone Who Is Like A Mom…"_

She shifted her gaze to the breakfast that Genis had set out for her as she moved toward the unoccupied chair.

The young mage stood, and hurried over to the other side of the table to pull out Raine's chair. As the older half-elf sat, he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Happy Mother's Day, Sis…"

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point.

**Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's out there! And, of course, to the people who are our mother-figures.**

Please critique this! My writing skills are slowly crumbling.


End file.
